


if you were church

by eliestarr



Series: red light special [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliestarr/pseuds/eliestarr
Summary: After Liam risks his life for Theo, the chimera reminds his boyfriend just how much he matters to him.Inspired by Church, from Fall Out Boy.





	if you were church

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no excuse for this other than I listened to Church on repeat and I joined the discord a few weeks ago and both those things have led me here. I have no idea what I'm doing so uh, enjoy what is probably awful smut ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ shoutout to the wonderful skaboom for reading things over for me <3

Liam knows Theo’s pissed.

He can see it in the rigid line of his shoulders, the tick of his jaw, and the way his hands grip the steering wheel so hard he’s sure it’s going to crack any minute now. He’s silent the whole way home, not even bothering to play music in the truck—which he _always_ does.

It sets Liam’s teeth on edge, fills him with dread for the inevitable explosion. His fingers tap an unsteady rhythm against his thigh, knee bouncing in tune with the nerves twisting in the pit of his stomach.

Liam knows what he did was stupid, but he didn’t exactly have a choice. They’d been sloppy, careless in thinking they they could take on the group of hunters without any backup, and the moment he’d seen the gun aimed Theo’s way, well… He’d barely even thought about it, his body moving to intercept out of necessity.

The chimera didn’t heal like Liam did, so it hadn’t even been a question. He’d taken the bullet, trusted Theo to take out the hunter while he was down, and that had been that. If he’d suffered a little agony on the way to Deaton’s to get it out of his chest, it’d been worth it.

At least, that’s what he thinks. His boyfriend, apparently, has a different opinion.

One that Theo keeps to himself the whole trip, visibly stewing as he pulls into the empty driveway. The two other vehicles that typically accompany his truck are missing—Dr. Geyer has a nightshift, and Jenna is visiting her mother out of town this weekend. Theo kills the engine by viciously ripping the keys from the ignition, and swings out of the truck with a huff.

Liam scrambles after him, the other boy’s name and several apologies he doesn’t feel the need to make all battling for a place on the tip of his tongue. Staring straight at his shoes as he shuffles up the sidewalk after the chimera, he misses the look Theo gives him as he holds the door open for them.

If he’d seen it, Liam might not have been so startled when Theo’s hands fist in his shirt a moment later, slamming him up against the wall in the front entrance hard enough that his teeth rattle. The older boy kicks the door shut without looking, too busy staring straight at Liam, mouth tight and eyes glittering strangely. Any explanations he’d had for his heroics die in his throat, and he swallows thickly.

“Theo?” The word is shaky, skirting too close to pleading for Liam’s comfort.

“You stupid…” Theo’s eyes are fierce and his lip curls in a way that spells trouble. “What the _hell_ did you think you were doing?”

Liam has no answer for him; the utter fury on the chimera’s face has stripped his words away. He simply stares as Theo’s fingers dig into his sides. He doesn’t dare move, doesn’t dare do anything more than focus on the rapid rise and fall of Theo’s chest where it’s pressed against him, heart hammering. His eyes stay locked to Theo’s green ones.

“Well?” Theo shakes him again, his face white and tense.

“I… I didn’t think…,” he says, hating the way his voice comes out quiet and apologetic.

“Yeah, that’s the problem, isn’t it?” The chimera hisses, and he’s almost too close, face right in Liam’s. His voice is hard, all sharp, raw edges that tear at Liam and leave him hoping that the wounds don’t show. “You never _think.”_

“I didn’t _think_ ,” Liam says a little louder, “that you would be this mad.”

“Excuse me?” Theo scoffs. “Why the hell _wouldn’t_ I be pissed about you putting your life in danger for me?”

“Because you do it all the time for me?” Liam makes a face at him.

“That’s different.” Dark shadows cover Theo’s face. “You’re… _you_ and I’m…”

His chest tightens, and Liam forces the words out, even if he knows the answer trying to slip from Theo’s tongue. “You’re what?”

“Expendable.”

The air rushes out of his lungs like he’s been punched. The tightness in his chest only worsens, flaring with anger. “No, you’re fucking not,” Liam snaps. “Not to me. Why the fuck do you think I got in the way? The hunter was aiming right at you!”

He’s only mildly embarrassed by the pleading tone that leaves his mouth. “What was I supposed to do?”

“Let me take the hit!” Theo roars, and it’s enough to rattle the picture frame to his left so hard it nearly falls. His eyes burn gold, and his voice is merciless, each word spit out as he shakes Liam in punctuation, a sharp tap, tap, tap that drives all of the messages home. “You could’ve been killed. What if the bullet had wolfsbane in it? That close to your heart, you would’ve… it would have been _instant_.”

“And it wouldn’t with you?”

“I could’ve handled it. But watching Deaton carve it out of you? Washing your blood from my hands, knowing you could’ve—” His voice catches, and it dawns on Liam that the older boy doesn’t look angry anymore. Somewhere in all this, it’s slipped from his face, replaced with something Liam can’t quite put a name to. He looks lost, maybe.

“You could have been killed,” Theo repeats, this time quieter, softer and it clicks. It clicks. “And that… that I can’t handle.”

Theo looks _devastated._

Liam swallows, mouth dry and heart pounding. His hands tremble as they come up to touch at Theo’s elbows, so gently it’s like he’s afraid his boyfriend will shatter if he startles him. “I’m fine, Theo. I’m okay.”

The chimera’s fingers are cupping his face now, holding his head still as Theo presses his mouth against his. It’s hard and unforgiving as kisses go, and Liam can taste every hint of fear and desperation, as well as smell it. His hands slide higher, clutching tightly at Theo’s triceps.

When the older boy pulls back, touching his forehead to Liam’s, the look in his eyes is almost broken.

“I’m sorry,” the werewolf whispers, at a loss for anything else to say. He doesn’t feel sorry.

“Don’t ever—” Theo starts, but cuts himself off to kiss Liam again, still hard, still hurting but the younger boy gets the feeling it hurts Theo more. His words are husky and the gold of his irises flare a little brighter as he commands: “Don’t _ever_ do that again.”

Liam swallows thickly, ignoring the way the combination of his eyes and voice goes straight to his dick. Heat coils low in his gut. _Now is not the time_ , he scolds himself. He clears his throat, hoping like hell Theo can’t smell the arousal on him.

“I couldn't handle it either, you know, if it were you,” Liam whispers, but it cracks on the end a little. “When are you ever going to learn that?”

“Probably around the same time you learn that I’d do anything for you, including die to keep you safe,” Theo says, his leg sliding between the werewolf’s. “You’re the only thing that matters, Li.”

Liam wants to protest, wants to glare and scowl until his stupid, self-sacrificing idiot understands that he matters too, but he can’t. Because his boyfriend follows his admission by dipping his mouth to Liam’s neck, teeth grazing at the skin beneath his ear. The werewolf can’t bring himself to do more than muffle his cry against Theo’s neck as the chimera’s hand works its way into his pants and tugs.

“W-What are you doing?” Liam manages, voice breathy and quiet. Theo’s mouth doesn’t leave his skin, even as it tracks restlessly from his neck to his cheek, across his lips. He feels the smirk before he hears it in Theo’s voice, the chimera’s mouth disappearing from his own and trailing down to his collarbone, fingers prying his shirt out of the way.

“Reminding you how much you matter.”

And then Theo drops gracefully to his knees on the entryway carpet.

_Oh. Oh, fuck._

“After, maybe,” Theo huffs, lips ghosting over Liam’s happy trail as he slides the werewolf’s zipper down, tugging at his jeans and boxers to free his cock of them.

Liam has enough sense to realize he must’ve spoken out loud, but any further coherent thought leaves him as Theo wraps his fingers around him, running his palm along his length, just tight enough to curl his toes up. It feels amazing—it always feels amazing when Theo takes care of him, but tonight it feels different.

Tonight he can almost feel the desperate, raw emotion in every word the chimera’s not saying, in every touch or twist or stroke. It’s not long before there’s a whine building in Liam’s throat, a litany of _Theo_ and _please_ tumbling forth from his lips like a prayer before he’s even gotten to the good part.

The werewolf reaches out, aiming for Theo’s hair and fully intending to lead him where he wants him, but the other boy catches it with a smirk, an inch from his face. Without breaking eye contact, he presses a kiss against Liam’s palm, soft scratching of the chimera’s beard curling his fingers helplessly. And then he tilts his head to capture Liam’s index and middle fingers between his lips, sucking them into his mouth.

He inhales sharply, almost painfully, his mouth entirely dry as Theo’s tongue twines around the digits. Liam’s cock twitches in the chimera’s other hand, and his hips buck up slightly as he bites back on a far more desperate whine than the first.

Theo hears it anyway. He raises one brow, sliding away from Liam’s fingers with a loud, wet _pop._

The werewolf groans, but it stutters into another gasp as Theo lowers his head, easing Liam into his mouth. He doesn’t stop there, though—he teases him, torments him in the best way possible, his tongue swirling around the head of Liam’s cock, fingers stroking lightly up and down the base of it. Theo’s green eyes never once leave his, challenging him, waiting for him to submit.

Liam’s more than happy to submit to the chimera. He always is.

Theo lets go of his dick, placing his hands on the werewolf’s hips, and then he takes him in as far as he’ll go, swallowing him as deep as possible. Liam reaches blindly for something to grab on to, and manages to knock keys off the table to his left as he scrambles for purchase. He grips the edge of the wood so hard he hears splintering.

Theo offers him little respite. His hands are firm and strong at his waist, fingers digging in so hard that Liam knows he should be grateful for his supernatural healing—otherwise he’d be waking up with bruises tomorrow. When he starts to move, a ragged curse falls from Liam’s lips, and his head rolls back into the wall with a loud _thump._

The chimera’s fingers wind their way around his length once more, and Liam looks down, watching as Theo pulls off him completely with an obscene noise. His green eyes travel up to meet him, and he smirks. “You know, you might actually have the perfect dick.”

The laugh that he chokes out is strained, utterly breathless, but delight flares in his chest. If Theo’s being ridiculous, it means that he’s coming back from the darkness in his head.

“You know, you might _actually_ be full of shit,” Liam mimics, rolling his eyes affectionately.

His boyfriend raises one brow in a challenging _oh?_ and Liam feels his throat dry up when Theo licks his lips, wet and slightly swollen, his hands resuming a pace that’s hard and fast enough to have him biting back on a cry.

“Liam,” Theo whispers, breath ghosting over the tip of his cock as his free hand snags the werewolf’s, bringing it up into his hair, where he immediately grabs hold.

“Hmm?” He hums with great effort, staring at the ceiling.

“Look at me,” Theo demands, and the husky tone from earlier has returned, one that says _sex_ and _yes please_ and goes straight to his cock. Liam obeys, and almost comes then and there when his blue eyes focus on the chimera’s glowing gold ones.

And watch as he lowers his head again, sliding his boyfriend’s length back into his mouth. It doesn’t take him long to drive Liam out of his mind. There’s no real finesse to it—it’s dirty, wet and sloppy, and way hotter than it has any right to be. And throughout it all, Theo watches him with fierce eyes and a demanding tongue. He hums appreciatively, and the vibration rattles Liam in a way that leaves him gasping for breath.

The tension rises in him, higher and higher, until his balls are tight up against his body and his hips are jerking relentlessly away from the wall. Each swipe of Theo’s tongue, each steadily sucking pull and careful graze of teeth takes Liam closer and closer to the point of no return.

“Theo,” he warns, “I’m gonna come.”

A happy chuckle rumbles through Theo's chest, and every part of Liam feels it; the pressure of his mouth, the fierceness of his gaze, the tension in his touch.

It’s too much; he comes with a jerk, spilling into Theo’s mouth as his name spills from Liam’s lips, and the other boy swallows him down. His head thumps back against the wall hard enough that the picture frame threatens to come off it’s hook again.

The room spins a little, everything goes a little hazy, and Liam closes his eyes against it.

When he opens them a moment later, Theo’s standing there, still looking at him, eyes stormy and dark. He wipes the mess of spit and come off his mouth with the back of his hand, and damned if isn’t the hottest thing Liam’s ever seen. Or maybe just in the last five minutes, anyway.

The chimera leans down, pressing his lips to Liam’s in a slow, wet kiss that says everything he can’t. He tastes like come, bitter and slightly salty, but the werewolf can’t bring himself to care. Instead, the moment he pulls away, he breathes out: “I love you.”

Theo blinks. Once, twice, eyes widening.

“What?”

It’s the first time either of them have said it.

His hand slips into Theo’s, fingers twining together and squeezing softly.

“I love you,” Liam repeats, lips curving into a smile.

“You love me?” Theo says, his voice cracking on nearly every syllable. His eyes have turned soft, and glisten with something raw, almost painful. Liam realizes with a stuttering breath that this is probably the first time in a very long time anyone’s ever told Theo that he’s loved.

“I love you,” he says a third time, nodding. “I’ve known for awhile, I think. But I—I knew for sure the moment I saw that hunter pull a gun on you. I knew there was no way I wasn’t getting in the way of that bullet—no way in hell I was going to let you get hurt.”

He brings Theo’s hand up to meet his lips, kissing it.

“So don’t ever think,” Liam continues, pressing another kiss to crook of Theo’s arm as he drapes it over his shoulder. “That I could handle losing you either, okay?”

Theo still looks like a deer, caught in someone’s headlights. He nods slowly, his mouth opening and closing as he struggles to find the words. He looks uncertain, and smells terrified.

Liam’s knees are still a little weak, but he manages to lean up and meet the chimera’s mouth with his. “It’s okay,” he breathes, staring into the green of Theo’s eyes, foreheads pressed together. “If you’re not ready to say it yet.”

Theo nods again, swallowing thickly, and Liam finds himself drawn to the bob of his adam’s apple. His voice drops an octave or two as he leans closer, whispering breathily in the chimera’s ear. “I’d be more than happy to demonstrate how much you matter to me, though, if that’ll help.”

He watches the green fade away when he pulls back, watches as the chimera’s pupils widen, full and black and dark. Liam doesn’t need to smell the older boy’s arousal, he can feel it, pressing against his leg.

“Upstairs?” he asks, free hand snaking beneath the hem of Theo’s shirt to dance across his abs.

“God, _please.”_

The werewolf grins, dragging his boyfriend towards the stairs.


End file.
